


Not My Tommy

by lattedi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Murder, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattedi/pseuds/lattedi
Summary: Everyone always told Tommy he was crazy when he tried to tell them that Dream was going to get out of prison. Over and over, he was called crazy, told that he was wrong.ORTommy is called crazy, so that's exactly what he becomes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Not My Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is based on something i wrote on twitter

Everyone always told Tommy he was crazy when he tried to tell them that Dream was going to get out of prison. Over and over, he was called crazy, told that he was wrong.

The first time was with Sam, after he had gotten out of the cell with Dream and was standing on the other side of the lava. He had turned to Sam and said, "Dream's going to get out, Sam, Technoblade owes him a favor, he told me himself- don't let ANYONE visit this prison, please, I'm begging you."

Sam had given him a look of sadness and said, "You've gone crazy in there, haven't you?"

And from that moment on, anything he'd said was ignored. He was escorted out of the prison, still trying to tell Sam that Dream was going to escape.

The second time was with Jack Manifold in the hotel he had stolen from Tommy. "You're selfish, Tommy! You make me grieve, and then you come back, just like that! You were DEAD, Tommy!"

"But I came back! And Dream's going to get out of prison, he's gonna get out, Techno owes him a favor, listen to me! He's gonna get out, and then it's gonna be hell all over again, the server will go to shit! He's gonna escape!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" Jack had yelled at him, and Tommy had shrunk into himself, going silent. "He's not going to get out, the server WON'T go to shit. The only reason it WOULD is because YOU'RE BACK!"

And Jack had walked out of the hotel, leaving Tommy to feel anger and regret bubbling in his veins.

The third time was with Tubbo, when he found him sitting on the bench in silence. He had sat down beside him and said, "Hi, Tubbo."

Tubbo had looked over at him, with a hint of disbelief still in his eyes, still wondering if Tommy was real or not. "Hey, Tommy," he had murmured back, the words floating on the wind as the sun rose.

"How are you alive?"

Tommy had flinched, trying to force the memories out of his mind, not wanting to talk about it, but telling him again anyway. "Dream brought me back. And he told me himself that he was going to get out, that Techno owed him a favor and he was going to use that to his advantage. He told me he would get out, and he said that when he does, the first person he'll find is me."

Tubbo had furrowed his eyebrows, looked at him, and shook his head sadly. "You really have gone crazy, Tommy, huh?"

"I'm telling the fuckin' truth! He said he would get out! Please just listen to me!"

Tubbo had already gotten up and left, leaving Tommy to watch the sun rise on his own.

Tommy continued to try and tell people that Dream was going to get out, but no one listened. All they said was that he was crazy and that Dream couldn't possibly escape.

And one day, he woke up and there was a boiling puddle of rage in his gut, telling him that he had to kill Dream. He had to go and kill Dream himself. 

So he rose, asked to go to the prison, asked Sam if he could go to see Dream, and he hid a small dagger in his shoe.

When Sam let him go through, he saw Dream sitting in a corner, and the rage got stronger, becoming a painful fire on the inside of his body. 

Dream got up, and Tommy said, "Hello, Dream." There was a tone in his voice that even he himself didn't recognize, one that made Dream look at him in horror.

"What's happened to you?"

Tommy reached down and pulled the dagger out of his shoe, gripping it. He said, "You've happened to me, Dream."

And he plunged the dagger into Dream's stomach, letting the blood seep onto his shirt and cover his hands. When Dream's body fell the floor with a thump, he sat down in numb silence and began to laugh quietly. "I killed him, I killed him, I killed him."

He kept saying that, and suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him yell, "What did you do?"

He turned towards Sam and let a grin stretch from ear to ear, laughing all the while. "I killed him, Sam. I killed Dream."

"You'll have to be in this prison now. You know that, right?"

Tommy nodded happily, a giddy feeling infesting his brain. "At least I got to kill Dream first. I got to fuckin' kill him, I got to kill him. I killed him."

And he watched Sam's face contort into one of horror as he laughed.

Tubbo walked towards the prison, still disbelieving that Tommy would kill anyone, but thankful that Sam had let him come. After he had gone through the process of entering the prison, he faced the wall of lava, hearing a voice on the other side.

When he was within the cell, he saw Tommy, his clothes torn, and he noticed the same glint of insanity in his eyes that he had seen in Wilbur's. 

"Tommy?"

All he got was a hoarse laugh full of cold, sharp rage in return, and he looked at Tommy, full of regret and fear.

He listened to the ragged breaths echoing off of the walls, and occasionally Tommy let out a laugh.

This wasn't the Tommy he had known, this wasn't his friend anymore. This was a monster consumed by insanity and anger, someone that he no longer recognized.

"You're not my Tommy."

And Tommy didn't respond with anything but another empty shell of a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my twt, i post more shit about dsmp and writing on there @ayupranboo_
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, stay safe <3
> 
> -coffee


End file.
